Capsule Monsters: Kaiba's Turn
by Asj Johnson
Summary: The title says it all: Kaiba and Capsule Monsters. Kaiba finds a pyramid in India while on his way to a business meeting. Now he's stuck in the game.
1. The Mysterious Pyramid

**Episode One: The Mysterious Pyramid**

"We're now over India, Mr. Kaiba. We will arrive in Africa in approximately three and a half hours."

"Good," Kaiba tells the pilot of the Kaiba Corp. private jet. _'If the upcoming meeting goes well, Kaiba Corp. will have government approval to build an African Kaiba Land.'_ Kaiba looks out the window. _'So this is India...'_ He looks out toward the green hills below and frowns as he thinks,_ 'I thought the view would be better then this.'_ A river meanders through the valley and snow-capped mountains are in the distance. _'Wait! What was that!'_ Kaiba thinks when getting a glimpse of something through the trees. As he watches the area closely, he gets another quick look at the object. _'Was that a _pyramid_? How could there be one way out here, in the jungles of India!'_

"I'm going to investigate something. Don't wait for me," Kaiba tells the pilot while grabbing a parachute.

"What!" the pilot asks in alarm, glancing over his shoulder to see his boss putting on the parachute.

"I'll call when I'm ready to be picked up."

The pilot watches with wide eyes as Kaiba reaches for the door. "But what about the meeting!"

"Tell Roland to take care of it," Kaiba tells the pilot as he pulls the door open.

"But..." the pilot begins, but Kaiba's already gone.

The strong wind tousles Kaiba's hair and the bottom of his navy blue jacket nosily whips around his body. After free-falling for a few seconds, Kaiba pulls the ripcord. The force of the air under his parachute jerks him up a few feet before he begins to drift gently downward again.

_'_Great_. The wind is blowing in the wrong direction. I'm being carried _away_ from the structure. I guess I'll have a hike ahead of me...'_

Kaiba lands softly on his feet. He takes off the parachute, leaving it lying on the ground, and begins walking in the direction he knows to be toward the pyramid. A few birds fly out of a nearby tree when Kaiba comes too close to them. There's other birds, who's calls can be heard throughout the forest. _'This place needs to be turned into a parking lot...'_ Kaiba thinks when stepping in some mud. _'Those shoes were genuine leather and custom made.'_

---

When finally getting to the area, Kaiba sees the pyramid in a crater below, cliffs surrounding the giant building. Kaiba works his way to the bottom and stares up at the large pyramid from the entrance for a second before walking inside.

It being dark inside, Kaiba gets out a pocket flashlight and turns it on. After walking for a few minutes, he comes to a staircase. He begins to walk up the stairs but then hears something and jumps to the edge just as the stairs collapse. "Booby traps..." he mumbles under his breath before walking on, careful to stay on the ledge by the wall. "Why is this place here?... I have to find out." He comes to a room with some Egyptian art on the walls. There's two possible ways to go - one stairway leading downward, the other up. He picks the one going upward, but when reaching the top, only finds a locked door. Kaiba looks behind him when hearing something, but doesn't see anything. "Stupid rats..." he says to himself and starts back down the stairs. A set of eyes watch Kaiba as he walks downstairs.

Kaiba returns to the original room and picks the other staircase. When getting to the bottom, he finds a gigantic room.

"No way!" Kaiba exclaims when seeing the floor. Trees, mountains, and rivers are painted on the tiles. "It's Capsule Monsters!" Kaiba says as he bends down to examine the painting. "How could the Capsule Monsters board be painted on the floor of this room! That would mean... Either some freak built this whole pyramid for show - or the game board was based on this very image..." Kaiba reaches out to touch a tile in curiosity. His fingers go right through the floor and his eyes widen in surprise. Before Kaiba can jerk his hand away, he's pulled into the illustration. The echoes of his surprised yell bounce off of the walls of the empty room.

**---**

**Tell me what you think about this idea.**

**I was kind'a disappointed that Kaiba wouldn't be in Capsule Monsters, so I thought of this... Can you say if you like it or not? I might not finish it if no one likes it...**


	2. Enter the Game

**Episode Two: Enter the Game**

Kaiba stands on top of a mountain, looking over the edge at the forest below. _'How did I get here?...'_ he wonders. He begins walking away from the cliff when a black bird swoops down. Kaiba leaps out of the way just in time and lands on a rock. _'That was a Capsule Monster!'_ Kaiba thinks, surprised. When the rock below him lights up, he jumps back to his feet. The rock cracks and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon comes out of it. The dragon roars, happy to be set free. Kaiba stares up at the monster standing in front of him, but he snaps out of it when the crow comes back. "Blue-Eyes, attack that bird with White Lightning!" Kaiba calls, pointing up at the flying bird. The Blue-Eyes attacks and defeats the bird. _'This is _definitely_ more interesting then that meeting could have been...'_

In the sky, Kaiba is flying on the back of the Blue-Eyes. He looks at the machine strapped to his arm. _'What is this? Well... I guess it has something to do with this virtual game. I just wish I knew who created the game. I _don't_ enjoy being messed with,'_ Kaiba thinks and narrows his eyes. He sees a waterfall up ahead, remembering that he hasn't had anything to eat or drink for several hours. "Blue-Eyes, land by that waterfall," Kaiba tells the dragon while pointing below them. The Blue-Eyes obeys him and lands on the ground beside the water. _'I wonder if it's safe to drink... As if I could actually get poisoned from virtual water,'_ he thinks, scolding himself for thinking about the place as if it was real. He cups his hands together under the waterfall and takes a drink. While cupping his hands for the second time, he notices that there's a cave on the other side of the waterfall. He goes through the waterfall and notices a chest in the cave. _'What's this - a section of the game? If it was _my_ game, I wouldn't make it this easy...'_ Kaiba thinks. He calls the Blue-Eyes and the dragon enters the cave. "Blue-Eyes, attack that chest!" Kaiba tells the dragon. The Blue-Eyes roars and uses it's attack on the chest. Kaiba's instincts were right, it was a trap. After the danger is gone, a map materializes in the air and Kaiba grabs it. "How appropriate... A treasure map for a treasure chest," Kaiba muses as he unrolls the paper. _'It's a map of the Capsule Monsters game mat... I guess I really am in the game...'_ Kaiba thinks. _'Wait... What's that building over there in the water?'_ Kaiba looks up from the map, toward the Blue-Eyes. "Let's go."

---

_'It's time for some answers and someone in this building might have them,'_ Kaiba thinks as he flies over the water below. _'Someone better tell me how I got here and how they could have such realistic graphics in this game.'_ He sees a metal building in the distance. They land at the door of the building and the Blue-Eyes turns into a capsule. _'Hmm... I guess that's what these are for,'_ Kaiba thinks as he looks at the slots on his new belt. He slides the silver capsule into one of the slots. A minute later, the large doors open and Kaiba walks inside. The first thing he notices when stepping inside is the golden lamp by the far wall. "It's La Jinn!" Kaiba exclaims as green smoke begins to come out of the lamp. _'How do I summon Blue-Eyes?'_ Kaiba wonders as he gets the monster capsule out of his belt. _'That's it! These machines must be how you summon them!'_ Kaiba thinks as he looks at the contraption on his arm. "Load capsule!" he calls as he puts the capsule in the machine.

Nothing happens.

_'_Now_ what?'_ Kaiba wonders. Another monster comes in through the doors and Kaiba narrowly escapes it's icy attack. _'Now there's _two_!'_ Kaiba thinks. He smirks. _'This is more my pace.'_ It doesn't take him long to figure out that the two monsters have opposite elements. He steps between the two of them and waits for the inevitable attack. Kaiba jumps out of the way at the last second and both monsters are defeated. A large stone comes up from the floor with hieroglyphics on it.

_'Before the shadows blacken the land, go to the Fortress of Fear. Locate the place where the spirits sleep and the pathway you seek will appear...'_ Kaiba reads, _'What in the world does _that_ mean?'_ he wonders. He looks at the map. "I guess it's this building here in the mountains... But, I can't fly over there because I can't summon Blue-Eyes. 'Before the shadows blacken the land'..." Kaiba repeats. _'I guess that means sunset. There must be some way to get there in time... I just need to figure out how.'_ As Kaiba tries to figure out the riddle, he notices a small gold capsule on the floor of the room. He curiously picks it up.

**---**

**A second chapter. I hope it's good enough... I have some ideas, but they're not very detailed.**


	3. Monster Collector

**Episode Three: Monster Collector**

Kaiba looks at the capsule he picked up from the floor. It's gold instead of silver and he wonders why.

"Load capsule!" Kaiba says as he puts it in the machine on his arm. A blast of light beams out of the machine and La Jinn appears in front of Kaiba. La Jinn floats a few feet ahead of Kaiba with his arms crossed, awaiting a command. _'I guess he's on my side, now...'_ Kaiba thinks, noticing that the monster isn't attacking. Kaiba points toward the stone tablet. "La Jinn, show me how to get to the Fortress of Fear!" Kaiba orders. La Jinn goes over to a place to the right of the tablet and looks toward Kaiba. Kaiba walks over to where he's standing. "What? There's nothing here," Kaiba says, a little upset with La Jinn. The genie stares at Kaiba. After a second, Kaiba figures it out. "There's something on the floor?" Kaiba wonders and bends down to examine the tiles. He runs his hand across the floor. "There's a trap door here!" he exclaims. He recalls La Jinn and lefts the door, then he jumps in.

_'What is this? A sewer?' _Kaiba wonders with a frown, noticing the water below his feet. He begins walking down the passage. _'I thought that building was surrounded by water. Does this passageway go under the river?'_ Kaiba notices a large rock in some shadows by the opposite wall. _'Isn't that what Blue-Eyes came out of?'_ he wonders and walks over to it. He kneels and looks it over. "It looks just like the ones in the board game..." he says and then reaches his hand out to touch it. Before he makes contact with it, he hears something and turns to see a Parrot Dragon racing toward him. He hurries to touch the stone and it starts cracking to reveal the Hitotsu-Me Giant. He orders a attack, but the Parrot Dragon is too strong and attacks the Hitotsu-Me Giant. Kaiba clenches his teeth in pain. _'Why do _I_ feel like the one who has been attacked!'_ he wonders. Kaiba grabs a capsule from his belt and puts it in capsule loader, calling "Load Capsule!" La Jinn appears in front of Kaiba and he orders them both to attack, but Parrot Dragon blasts both of them and Kaiba stumbles as he tries to retain his balance, holding his aching side. _'When my monsters are attacked, _I_ must feel it... That's the only explanation,'_ Kaiba muses. "La Jinn, blind him!" Kaiba calls. La Jinn blows magic dust in Parrot Dragon's face. La Jinn and Hitotsu-Me Giant re-enter Kaiba's capsule loader as he makes a run for it, putting the two capsules back in their slots in his belt.

After a few minutes of running, Kaiba makes it to the end of the passage and comes out on dry land. When looking around, he notices piles of small rocks and also some much bigger stones that resemble Stonehenge. _'What is this place?'_ he wonders and gets out the map. _'Is that a _skull_! That must mean this is a graveyard! 'Locate the place where the spirits sleep'... this must be the right place...'_ Kaiba thinks. Before 'the pathway he seeks' can appear, several zombie-type monsters come out of the ground. He summons La Jinn and Hitotsu-Me Giant, still not being able to call Blue-Eyes. Unfortunately, their attacks don't seem to be working very well. When glancing around, Kaiba notices one of those large capsules lying on the ground. He hurries to touch it, knowing it can only be something to help him. Masked Dragon comes out. "Masked Dragon, attack those zombies!" Kaiba calls. The new dragon lets out a fire-type attack and Kaiba's three monsters together defeat the zombies. The monsters re-enter the capsule shooter and pop out as thumb-sized capsules, which Kaiba puts back in his belt. He notices the path leading to a steep volcano-like mountain and follows it. When getting there, he walks up the steps on the side of the mountain and comes to a building with large pillars in the front. It resembles the Parthenon - before it was destroyed.

"_This_ is the 'Fortress of Fear'! Give me a break! This doesn't look any more scary then Domino Library!" Kaiba begins walking toward the building when large walls come up around him. "How in the world am I supposed to get in!" he exclaims angrily. He glances down to see that the Blue-Eyes' capsule is now gold.

**---**

**Hmm... I've ran out of finished chapters. Hopefully I'll have time to write more before all the episodes finish airing in the US. How many people are reading this fanfic, anyway? This is a short fic, so I can't build up fans. Can everyone please send some type of review? At least say something like "I'm reading it" or something! I want to know if anyone's out there...**


End file.
